


The Goodbye Girl

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys never send flowers. They never have, and they never will. Not even nice boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodbye Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 8 October 2006 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #130: _Goodbye_.

Boys never stay until morning. They don't send flowers, and they never call.

"Men only want one thing," Momma warns; _preserve the mystery_, she says. But it's the '80s. Maybe all those restrictive gender stereotypes meant something in her time. Not nowadays. Surely?

"Lose some weight," Momma tells you. She fiddles with your hair, sighing. "You could be such a pretty girl, Roberta!"

You just laugh. That'll make you a better person, how? Your mind, your heart: that's what matters. If people judge you by your looks, then screw 'em. You're a modern woman. You won't compromise your principles.

Still: a card, a phone call, even just a bare acknowledgement. That'd be _something_.

The boy you met last night in the bar; maybe he'll be different. Okay, all that time you were arguing about sports, he didn't really seem to realise you were a girl. But once you'd stuck your hand down the front of his pants and your tongue down his throat, he'd got the idea fast enough. He'd been pretty wasted, and it'd been less than great for both of you, but … he'd seemed sweet.

You shower and dress, and go down to the lobby. And you wait.

* * *


End file.
